The present invention relates to a fuel cell stack.
A fuel cell stack is configured by cells that are stacked together. As separators for the cells, separators are used that include a titanium nitride (Tin) layer formed on the surface (refer to Patent Document 1). In the separator, the titanium nitride layer restrains oxidation of the surface of the separator, thereby limiting generation of an oxide layer. This limits an increase over time in the contact resistance of the separator from the initial value.